A Forgotten Face and a Lost Love
by Jacklyn Frost 16
Summary: What happens when the Fox twin ( oc girls) help the Hitachiin twins realize their love lives in the other. What troubles lay ahead for the Hitachiin twins and their soon discovered romance? Are the Fox twins friends that truely care about the boys or are they yaoi obsevsed fangirls? Why the bloody hell am I asking you these questions? Just read the bloody thing!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I felt like it was time to dig through my list of pairings and such, and what I found made me think**__'CHILD THIS PAIRING! ITS CALL OUT TO YOU! YOU MUST WRITE A STORY FOR THIS!' _**_Just to clarity yes the voice in my head was yelling at me. Anyway I hope you enjoy my Hikaru x Karou story. ALLONS-Y!_**

* * *

Hikaru ran down the elegant hallways of Ouran Academy, dragged his younger twin brother, Karou, behind him. "Come on, Karou, school's over and I'm ready for the weekend!" said the elder twin. "But, Hika, I'm sleepy..," poured the younger. "We've done so much today not including all the ladies and sending the "love letters" from "Haruchi" in the King's locker. I don't know why you're excited anyway, it's raining outside." He continued, cutely rubbing his right eye with his palm.

Hikaru stop and looked out the window, letting go of Karou's hand. Just like his brother said, it was raining. "What?! No fair!" Karou knew Hikaru was upset so he took Hikaru's hand and tugged on the sleeve of his uniform jacket. "Let's hurry and get to the limo before it gets worse, okay, Hika?" Hikaru nodded and he and his brother left the building, hands and fingers stilt entwined.

"Since now we can't go anywhere, what are going to do, Hikaru?" Karou asked once he was seated in the limo. Hikaru also sat down inside facing his twin. He shrugged. "Why don't we just stay home?.. We can go to England next weekend.." Karou nodded. "Okay."

"Hikaru, are you alright? I mean you haven't been yourself whenever we leave school."

"I'm fine, Karou. I'm just thinking.." he wasn't completely lying when he said that. He really was thinking, but he wasn't sure why it was always Karou. Of course he would think about his look a like, but he has been more protective of him. It felt like it was getting harder to talk to Karou. He wondered why he was thinking about him in such a way that it seemed like their 'brotherly love' act felt like it was real. Like the two twins were the only ones in the world. Once he noticed that the felt so real to him, he realized he was head over heels in love with his twin brother.

He knew it was wrong and he doubt Karou would return his feelings. He was afraid of the humiliation, but even worse..the rejection. When it came too his brother he would do anything to protect him. He was basically prepared to take a bullet for the one he loved so much.

Hikaru looked at Karou, who was starting out the limo window. Even though they were twins Hikaru saw things in his brother he didn't see in himself. Karou was kind and gently, but overall he was beautiful. He saw Karou move in his seat and quickly looked away. He heard his brother yawn and felt him last his head on his lap. "I'm taking a nap... Wake me up when we get home?" Karou said, sleeping. "Y-yeah..no problem. Have a good nap." Karou never answered. _Man, he really was sleepy. _He thought.

After about five minutes, Karou began shivered. _Well, I don't want him to get sick.._Then Hikaru took off the coast for his uniform and have it to his crush. Karou stirred and snuggled his face into Hikaru's stomach. Hikaru's face grew from a light shade of pink to a dark red. He looked out to the window and saw the mansion. Hikaru saw no point in waking up his little brother so he nervously took Karou into his arms, holding him close.

With a nod of thanks to the driver, Hikaru went inside their home and up the stairs to their shared bed room with a king sized bed. He pulled down the covers and placed Karou on the bed. Hikaru hear a soft whimpering sound from Karou. He pulled the covers over him and sat on the other side if the bed. Hikaru gently stroked Karou's hair, pushing some out of the way. "Man you're so cute when you're sleeping.." He said gently kissing his forehead. Then Hikaru went to take a shower.

When Karou heard their bathroom door close he sat up and crossed his legs with his hand between his legs. He cocked his head slightly. _Hikaru.._ Karou has been worried about his older brother. He tried to remember anything in the past few days to see if he had done anything wrong. What could he have done to upset Hikaru or make him mad Karou?..

"What's gotten in to him?" He asked himself quietly. It wasn't long before he heard the door creak open and he quickly acted like he just woke up. He pulled the covers over himself just like Hikaru had before but to make more believable he rolled over facing Hikaru's side of the bed. _It smells so good on his side? I-it smells like...like Hikaru.._He grabbed his phone and decided to text the new girl he met at the club today.

Karou's Pov (-w-)

I texted that new girl uh, Kari and Holly Fox, yeah that sounds about right. Me and Hikaru meet her in the club today and it was obvious she was a commoner. She looked like Haruchi when we first found her in the Host Club. Man, Haruchi looked like a guy and so horrible. Anyway back to Kari, turns out she and her weren't commoners, but Kari was to take over Fox Records when she became of age. The four of us hit it off. I'm trying to figure out if they want to come over cause I need to talk to Kari about Hikaru.. She knows I _like_ Hika.. _a lot_.. Kari told me she noticed how I looked at Hikaru and apparently she read me like an open book... I hate it! She offered to talk and I can believe I'm leaving Hika for Kari to talk about Hika! Urg! I hate it so much!

I finally texted Kari.

K. H. :**'Hey, you and your sister wanna come over? Cause I kinda wanted to talk to you about a Hikaru.. :$ '**

K. L. :_**'So you considered and accepted. Fantastic!~ :D We'll come over.'**_

K. H. :**'Okay I'll send a car. Be ready in ten.'**

K. L. :_**'Okie dokie. See ya later,Karou!~'**_

_So her and her sister are coming over. Good.._ I thought. "Who are you talking to, Karou?" I turned to see Hikaru and turns out he wasn't that far away.

_It's so different...when we're in the club it doesn't bother me this much.. why does it now?!_

"I-I'm just talking to the new girls from the States and I-I invited them over since they're twins like us.. is that okay, Hikaru?"

Hika sighed and ruffled my hair. "It's fine, but next time let me know before you do something like that, 'kay?"

I nodded. "'Kay.." Hika smiled and ruffled my hair. I smiled back with my cheeks a light pink...

_God, this is embarrassing..._

Not long after, I changed into something more comfortable and heard one of our maids knocking on our door. "Hikaru, Karou. You have guest." she said.

"Okay. Thanks." Hikaru answered. We got up and walked out of our room. I saw Kari and Holly at the bottom of the staircase. Holly was happily waving at us holding on to _her_ own twin by the arm. Holly reminded me of Honey senpi. She's so perky. Holly had long black hair the went down to her waist, really pretty brown eyes, and a her usual fancy sun dress.

Kari on the other hand was really laid back and mellow. Unlike her sister Kari wore jeans and a tee shirt and a light blue hoodie. Her hair was orange like a real fox her bangs were dyed white and the tips black, her eyes were two different colors; the right brown like her sister and the other an icy blue. She also had headphones around her neck with music playing loudly, and just like at school she had her custom made bass guitar over her shoulder and behind her back with a matching amp. Hikaru looked at the twin girls (mostly Holly) with some kind of expression I couldn't figure out.

_What if Hikaru is in love with her?!_

"Hiya, boys!~" Holly said cheerfully. "Holly, chill. Your making me look bad. Hey, guys." said Kari to her sister. Holly hugged her sister slightly lifting her. "Come on, Kar, whatever happened to being upbeat and happy?" pouted the other. Kari began to struggle and pushing her sister away. "I grew up so let me go." Holly let go seemingly hurt and disappointed. "Sorry.."

"Hey, don't be a Debbie Downer, okay?" Kari said in an apologetic manner, messing up Holly's hair causing her to squeal. "Eee, Kari! My hair!" Kari stopped satisfied with her work. "Much better. Hey, Holly, didn't you have to help Hikaru with his school work?" Holly nodded. "Yeah. So are ready, Hikaru?" she asked. Hikaru nodded. "Yep." Then he looked at me. "I'll be back soon okay, Karou?"

I nodded. "Yes, Hikaru.."

Kari's Pov

"Kari, why don't you go talk to Karou so he won't be lonely?" I looked over to Hikaru and just as I planed his eyes widened a bit. I in agreement with my sister. "As long as it's okay with him and Hikaru."

"I don't mind, do you Hikaru?" Hikaru crossed his arms and looked frustrated. I don't think Karou noticed. "Do what you want, I'm going to study." I honestly don't understand. It's totally obvious they're in love with each other. They just can't tell because of their "brotherly love" act. I can't say I don't get excited when I see it because seriously; who hasn't fantasized about good looking twin guys with homosexual tendencies that struggle between their attraction and their friendship. In their case because their twins their relationship is taboo and their for more intriguing. Man I've gotta lay off the Sherlock Holmes books...

3rd person

Hikaru's responds shocked Karou.."O-okay, we'll s-see you guys later. Come on, Kari, how about we go raid the kitchen?" Kari smiled. "Sounds like a plan." then Holly and Hikaru went upstairs to the boy's bedroom, she assumed. Kari kept her eyes on Karou. Poor thing, he's a love sick fool. He looks so worried and confused.

Once they made it into the kitchen, Kari and Karou sat on the counter top. "Okay, kid, talk to me." she said, taking the apple Karou offered her. Karou sighed. "You don't think he likes Holly, do you?" he asked. she started laughed. "Hey I'm serious!" he scolded. Kari wiped my eye with my palm. "Oh man that's funny, Karou. You seriously think Hikaru would have a crush on my sister." Kari said, catching her breath. "Well yeah. I saw how he looked at her..." his voice dropped. "Why doesn't he look at _me _like that?What if he _is_ in love with _her_?" he asked. She could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Hey, it's okay, Karou. Don't cry." she said, gently rubbing his back. "I'm sorry.. I-I don't know what's come over me."

Kari chuckled softly. "You've got a love bug, dude, and you've got it bad. I was like that once.." Hikaru looked at her and wiped his eye with his hoodie sleeve. "W-what'd you do?"

Kari shrugged. "Honestly, I was just like you, my _now _boyfriend Thomas was the one that confessed. I saw the same look in his eyes that Hikaru has when he looks at you." Karou smiled as his dull teary eyes brightened. "I hope your right, Kari.."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Holly was talking to Hikaru about Karou. "do you really think I'll have a chance with him, Holly?" Holly nodded with confidence. "Of course! You two were made for each other!~" she said in her usual happy tone. "Not only do I _want_ Karou, but I want to make him happy. I want Karou to be happy _not_ being my brother, but being my boyfriend..."

Holly kindly placed her hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Have you tried talking to him?" Hikaru jumped off the bed and stood. "Are you crazy?! I-I can't just plainly walk up to him and say, 'Hey, Karou. Wanna head upstairs so we can play a punishment game?' Yeah, I'm trying to get him to love me not be my bitch."

Holly giggled. "You want him to love you and be your bitch, don't you, Hikaru?" she cooed. Hikaru sunk. "Maybe.."


	2. Chapter 2

Ello children. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated anything since last year or something. But I have gone back to public school and have no time anymore. I've started using Wattpad because it's more convenient for me. I will be republishing these stories. I will have my link in my bio here on fanfiction and if you're willing to create an account and follow me I will be very appreciative. Thank you all for waiting and being patient. More than likely I have everything edited and over all my creations will be a better fanfictional experience. Love you all.


End file.
